The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus such as a telephone, and more particularly, to a communication terminal apparatus which has a structural improvement to enhance a quality and can realize a reduction in its manufacture cost.
Conventionally, there is a telephone having a structure in which a liquid crystal display panel capable of displaying, for example, a telephone number of call destination, is provided in a telephone housing together with an operational button such as dial button, etc.
In the telephone having the structure as described above, however, the operational button and the liquid crystal display panel is closely arranged in a telephone housing. For this reason, a structure around the liquid crystal display panel becomes complicate. This is a factor of causing various problems in a work for attaching the liquid crystal display panel to the telephone housing and in durability.
Likewise, the problem as described above is caused in, for example, data communication apparatuses for executing data communication, without being specially limited to the telephone.